Making up
by ChuckBasstardDefender
Summary: Post 3x07 Chair scene. “I’ve figured a way for me to completely forgive you, my love.” Blair’s breathing increased at his dark statement; she knew It was coming, she just thought she had more time. Smut time, baby; two shot
1. Chapter 1

Hello my faithful readers!

I know i should be updating Season 3 (which i am BTW!) and Love Story (it is still in progress) but this one came up after watching 3x7, 'how to succeed in Bassness', and i just wanted to at least make up a little for this non sexual chair the writer's have been giving us for the past 2 months, so i hope you enjoy a little smut in your lives.

This is a two parter ;) so expect an update very soon. I want to finish it today, so enjoy.

* * *

It was obvious how different it felt between them. As if distance had made them even more addicted to each other.

She loved it. She loved him so much it hurt.

Her gloved hands tangled themselves in the newly trimmed hair of his neck, making him hiss at the sensation; he felt himself getting even harder at the simple gesture.

Her moans ringed in his ears when he slid his expert tongue inside her mouth. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it to cause those kind of sounds come out of her perfect ruby lips.

He sighted and felt himself getting desperate at the amount of clothes standing in between his eager body and her welcoming skin. They had to be made for each other. Sliding down the delicate zipper of her dress, he grazed the exposed skin of her back, making Goosebumps appear in her smooth skin. She swore she blacked out for a second when he slid the straps off her delicate shoulders and the dress fell on the floor with a small 'thump' sound.

"Chuck," Blair breathed as she stepped out of her dress and pulled away from him, eliciting a groan of disapproval from his full lips. "Hang my dress somewhere or it'll be ruined." she whispered as she removed his black fedora and placed it on the nearby chair. He smirked and nodded.

"'course." he picked up the dress and placed it over the back of the chair, kneeling on the floor.

"Get up here," she spoke softly, putting both of her small hands over his broad shoulders and leaning over him. He smirked and kissed her stomach with soft, butterfly kisses. She bit her lip and wiggled her hips a bit, wanting his lips on hers desperately.

Ever since that stupid kiss with Mr. Ellis he had been so distant. Every kiss seemed so forced, something that was very uncharacteristically of Chuck. They had shared many kissed, even before that night in his limo. Once, at Georgina's 15th birthday playing spin the bottle, other time at her bed when she and Nate broke up for 3 days and he was just… there. They almost got to second base, but they stopped when they realized that he was Chuck Bass and she was Blair Waldorf. It was just unacceptable. Thank goodness they both got over society.

But that week had felt like her relationship with Nate two years ago, after he had slept with Serena, when everything was an obligation; they were forced to hold hands and smile, and look like the perfect couple they both knew they weren't.

she cried herself to sleep every single night that week. As if his coldness towards her wasn't enough, chuck-less (sex-less) nights were simply torture.

She wanted so badly to have the courage to confront him about his attitude (after all, she had apologized numerous times during those 7 days, and Chuck Bass of all people knew how hard it was for Blair to apologize, even if it was him; he was being unreasonable and simply cruel to her), but she was just like him: a coward.

She would never admit it out loud, but she knew it.

"Would you be feeling a bit… adventurous this evening?" he asked mischievously, placing hot, open-mouthed kissed horizontally, tracing her hip bone.

Her mind was beyond coherent thoughts, she was so desperate for an orgasm she would jump off a building for it. "Uhu," she moaned as he kept his ministrations at an agonizingly slow pace. "Anything, Chuck."

He chuckled darkly and stood up abruptly, walking away from her and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her in that way he knew made her feel self-conscious but at the same time worshiped.

When he discarded his blazer and tie he motioned for Blair to come sit on his lap.

He inhaled deeply when his nose buried in her brown curls; he could not understand how he lived without her intoxicating scent, it was vital for him to smell it.

He removed all the pins that were holding her hair in place, running his hands through it, fascinated by how it shined and how amazing it smelled. Blair had thrown her head back, enjoying his hands massaging her scalp and freeing her hair from the confines of pins, hairspray and whatever else Aldo (his hairstylist) put into her hair.

"I've figured a way for me to completely forgive you, my love." Blair's breathing increased at his dark statement; she knew It was coming, she just thought she had more time. Chuck's hand turned a little rougher, taking most of her hair in his hand and squeezing forcefully. It would have been painful if he hadn't been nipping on her earlobe before uttering the most outrageous words ever heard by her ear's: "I want you to kiss a girl." her breath caught in her throat and everything seemed suddenly so blurry; she was having a panic attack. She was sure of if.

"Chuck," came her weak response. She was helpless when he was this was.

His strong, husky voice in her ear, his hands over her body, tangled in her hair, keeping her in place, right next to his sinful lips and filthy tongue; it was almost too much for her.

He was so sexual. Everything about him was hot and sexy and just… maddening. The way he walked, how he spoke so slowly, just so you understand him completely so he wouldn't need to repeat himself (Bass men didn't need to say things twice; once is more than enough), how he shoved his hands into his pockets when he was about to do something dangerous, or simply walk towards you. He was jut too unpredictable.

Blair was helpless against him. She knew if he asked her to suck him off right on the NYU dorm hall, she would do it; he would find a way to make her do it.

If only people knew the things they did behind closed doors.

"I want you to take the girl I have here for you, press your lips to hers and slide your pretty little tongue down her throat. I want her moaning your name, begging for more. Do you get it, waldorf?" her insides turned into jelly and her eyes closed when she felt him pull her hair a little tighter. She completely lost her mind when he bit her lip and ran his tongue over the mark, making her whimper and squirm on his lap.

She was so ready for his cock it was ridiculous. She wanted so badly to crush her lips to his, but his death grip was making it impossible.

She had never really kissed a girl before. She was always in her comfort zone with Nate her whole life, little pecks and a hand in certain place, but never that kind of experimenting (other than crazy, animal sex with Chuck). She and Chuck had a very interesting sex life. They had 'I miss you so fucking much I'm going to fuck your brains out' when they reunited after their 'I love your's', the 'you fucking asshole, I

hate you so much I'm going to kill you with an orgasm', and, of course, the 'hurry the fuck up before Nate walks in on us!', but it had always been about them; Chuck and Blair, woman and man, but it was never Chuck, Blair and someone else. Ever.

And that scared her. And exited her.

So, since she was so impossibly horny, she said the only logical response to that.

"Bring it, Bass." he smirked and nodded.

"That's my girl."

_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hello. This one is finished. I absolutely adore this fic, i think is one of my finest.

I've been working on my writing with stories of my own, so i would really appreciate if, in your reviews, you could tell me what you think about the new writing style. I'm being a lot more descriptive and, of course, ma smut. ;)

So, here it is. The finale!

Im so proud of me!

* * *

Blair gulped as she let what she had agreed to settle in. She had just agreed to make out with a girl. A girl picked by Chuck nonetheless! Was she delusional!?

No, she was horny. And Chuck was challenging her.

Very dangerously, he ran his hungry gaze over her half naked body, sending shivers down her spine.

"You are exquisite." he breathed in that special way that made your insides turn into jelly . "I wish I could drown myself in your dripping pussy all day long." ok, she was officially gone. She was now craving that orgasm. "I would- could, really. But tonight is about me, and not you." she pouted slightly and decided to shift in his lap, getting a little more friction where she most needed it, only to be stopped by Chuck's hand over her exposed thigh. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, princess." that basshole was simply impossible. "First, I need you to fulfill your end of the deal. You must prove yourself worthy of my trust and attention."

She snorted a laugh. "By kissing a girl? Please, Bass, we both know you just want to get even with me." she rolled her eyes, casting a glance at her boyfriend.

"Whatever the reason might be, that is what will make me finally forgive you and, of course, get me happy." his lips brushed over her collarbone and stopped when they reached her earlobe; he repeated this ministration for a couple of seconds, in which she was put in her panting phase. He knew exactly what to do with her to loose control. It was masochistic between them, it hurt so good. It was addictive and she was nowhere near recovery.

She let out a sigh and began to tangle her hands through his hair, bringing him closer to her.

He knew what she was doing. She was trying to distract him so that she could save herself from the deal they made. But he had made his mind, she had to do this. She had to know what it was to feel kissed by someone other than him. That someone being a girl.

He knew Blair wasn't as experienced as some of the girls he knew (ahem-, Serena) but she wasn't exactly virginal, innocent little Blair anymore, so he knew that if he challenged her, she would oblige.

"Ready for you present, Bass?" she whispered in his ear slowly. He chuckled and signaled the girl that was watching from a dark corner of the room they were staying in (the penthouse was being remodeled, so they weren't in their usual bedroom; he would never let anyone see their bedroom). She walked slowly with her long, tanned legs, paired with black, 10 inch Loboutin pumps (which he, himself had picked) and smiled softly at the couple in their intimate embrace.

"She's a beauty, Chuck." Scarlet began, making Blair jump slightly from his lap and stand up to face the girl.

She was drop dead gorgeous. Her tan, her long, reddish brown hair, her blue eyes, her subtle curves, her long legs (she was a few inches taller than Blair, even in heals)… she was a great pick.

"Blair, meet Scarlet, she's an old, _lesbian, _friend. Scarlet, meet the love of my life, Blair." only Chuck would introduce two people like this.

"Nice to meet you, Scarlet." Blair extended her hand to the beauty in front of her; she was seriously self conscious about herself.

She was surprised when Scarlet kissed her knuckles and played with her fingers for a minute. "The _pleasure is all mine." _Blair felt more and more unsure about the idea, but it was a challenge. By her boyfriend. And it would make him happy. So she would do it, for him. "You are so hot."

Maybe not so much for him.

She giggled softly and bit her lip, getting wetter by the second. Nothing like how Chuck made her feel, but close enough.

When scarlet brushed her hand over her bare stomach and caressed it softly she felt like her entire body was on fire. Like it was screaming 'A girl is touching you!'. It felt amazing.

"Your skin is so soft." Blair said as she curled her fingers over her tiny wrist and traced all the veins in her forearm before returning to her wrist. She was shivering and Blair was just too damn hot. She wanted to be naked, now.

"Nothing like yours, doll." Scarlet was probably 25 or so, her expression lines were softly wrinkled but her eyes still sparked like a teenage girl. Blair decided she had a new girl crush besides Megan Fox.

Her lips whispered above her shoulder blade as Blair did the same to hers.

Chuck had never been so aroused. Her half naked girlfriend was touching another half naked girl. Truly, it was a vision. She looked so alive.

He always wondered what she looked like when she was free and sexual, like she always was with him when they were making love. He was always too busy with his own pleasure and feelings that he hadn't really taken the time to look at her when she was like this. He absolutely loved her, and no one else, in that moment.

All of his senses were heightened, his eyes never left her profile and his hand never left his clothed erection.

She was fucking beautiful. Better than any Scarlet or anyone. She was perfection.

"I want to kiss you, Blair." Scarlet admitted and Blair and Chuck swore they stopped breathing for a moment.

They knew it was coming, but still, the actual announcement that it would actually happen made them both so scared of what might happen if she did kiss her.

His erection quickly disappeared when he thought of the possibility of Blair actually liking her and becoming a lesbian. Or worse, her wanting to take this to the next level. He only wanted some harmless fun, he had told Scarlet beforehand, but Blair seemed so eager to continue. He Didn't know what to do, and his confusion was totally killing his buzz.

Blair panicked immediately. She knew she liked that kind of attention from a girl, she felt better about herself, but when she heard those words come out of her mouth she felt a little trapped. She didn't want to disappoint Chuck or Scarlet, but this was something she wasn't sure she wanted to do anymore.

She loved men, she only wanted men. She was so sure of her sexuality, so she did not understand why she was so unsure about kissing a girl. She knew that how she felt wouldn't change for some meaningless kiss. But what if it did? What if Chuck wanted to have Scarlet with them more often, spicing things up? What if she wasn't enough for him? She reasoned that maybe that's why he did all of this. He wanted to bring a third party to the most intimate act for them. Sex was so elemental and important for them, it was their essence (as fucked up as it sounds). She didn't understand why he would mess with something so sacred.

And then Scarlet kissed Blair.

It was soft and spontaneous, and Blair felt as if someone had pushed her, recoiling from Scarlet and taking a step back. She had never felt so disgusted.

Scarlet's confused face was simply hilarious. The couple would have laughed if they weren't in their current ordeal.

"What the hell?" Scarlet all bout roared.

Blair sighted and shook herself from her daze. She would do this for Chuck.

So she went for it again, even licking her lips and preparing her hands to be tangled in her hair.

"Scarlet," Chuck spoke softly from behind Blair, and she stopped to look at him with a mildly freaked out expression. "I think your services won't be necessary anymore." his voice was small and almost… heart broken.

"Sure," she replies reluctant and, grabbing her trench coat, left the room, closing the door softly.

Blair released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and looked at Chuck.

"Why didn't you want me to continue?" she spoke softly, the relief evident in her voice.

Chuck widened his eyes in anger. "Why?!" ok, maybe not evident for Chuck. "If I didn't stop you I would have to witness your _transformation_!"

"What are you talking about?" she was very confused; transformation? What the hell did that even mean?

"You are a lesbian!"

The sentence boomed in the room, Blair was gaping and red with rage, and Chuck was just too goddamn confused and angry.

"I'm a _lesbian?_! You asshole! I was doing this for _you_ because I _love _you! You asked me to do this and I agreed to do it because it made you happy, Chuck! Not because I was becoming a lesbian!" Chuck rolled his eyes and began pacing.

Blair almost broke down to the floor to cry. She knew that when Chuck paces he was incredibly angry. They would probably leave the room angry at each other. With a week of pent up sexual frustration.

"You're telling me that the whole touchy-feely deal with Scarlet was just an act?_ Please_… tell you didn't enjoy her attention. Her words. Are you wet for her, you _slut_?" his voice turned low and dangerous.

She didn't like this side of Chuck. It was too much like his old self. The old, drinking, womanizing self.

"I-… she was-…" she was in loss of words; she was wet for her. Her words had had this weir power over her, wanting to discover more.

Chuck approached her slowly, invading her personal space. He took her narrow hips in his large hands and pressed them against his.

"You feel this?" he hissed in pleasure at the friction created by their bodies rubbing together. After that kiss with Scarlet he was mad… horny mad, which isn't a very good look on Chuck Bass. "This…" a moan escaped her lips as one of his hands brushed over her breast, hardening her nipple. "… is what your little adventure did to me." he had begun rubbing her bare nipple furiously. her hips buckled and ended up opening her legs a little more. "I want to see what it did to _you_." his murmurs were barely registered in her brain when his fingers found her wet core. She wasn't wet for Scarlet anymore. She knew it. And so did he.

But that didn't mean he would let her know that he knew.

"Mmm…" he moaned when Blair began nipping on his neck. "Get on your knees, Blair." he spoke in his ear, removing his fingers and pushing her down by her shoulders. She obliged and looked up at him. "Unzip me." she smirked and began reaching for the button of his black trousers, but a sharp pull of her hair stopped her. "Un-zip-me." he said slowly before letting go of her luscious hair. She frowned lightly and unzipped his pant slowly with one hand, while the other rested on his hip bone, right over the waistband of his pants.

"What do you want now, Bass?" she asked seductively.

"Now I want to see how good you can suck me off." she smirked and delved her hand into his unzipped pant, taking the large erection in her hand and stroking it lightly, altering both hands. He moaned and supported his hands on a desk behind him. "I want you to blow me, Blair." he managed before Blair kissed his tip (already with pre cum) with butterfly kisses

His low groan only made her even wetter, so she decided to give herself a hand. "No touching yourself, whore. This is about my pleasure only, get it?" he sneered as he took a handful of her hair and pulled at it almost painfully.

"But, Chuck, it's so hot when I taste your huge cock. It makes me so fucking wet." Chuck then shoved his erection into her mouth, making her gag slightly, but enjoying it nevertheless.

That was how it was. She loved all of his sick sex games, and he got off by dominating her.

Her teeth scraped along his length, making him shudder in pleasure and her tongue, preventing another gag reflex, began twirling around his length.

She was on fire. Her whole body felt as if it would consume itself. She wanted so badly to have him inside her. She was literally aching for him.

When he finally came into her mouth, she felt it drip down her chin and over her collar bone. She gratefully swallowed his seed and even licked off the bit that fell from her welcoming mouth.

He kneeled in front of her and took her face in his hands. She flinched a little (given the aggressiveness form the encounter) but relaxed when he began kissing her face.

"I need you now."

She knew what he meant.

She was ready, too. She really needed him, too.

"Me, too, Chuck."

He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. She sighted as the softness of the bed made her body feel as if it was floating on a cloud. She was exhausted. But horny.

"I love you so much." Chuck whispered as he kissed her stomach and hip bone.

She sighted contently and pulled him to her lips, kissing him deeply; he tasted himself, making him impossibly harder.

"No time for that, Chuck. Make love to me." she pleaded and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her aching body.

After the aggressiveness, and the fighting, they both needed to just make love.

He slipped her panties off on one swift motion and threw them to the floor. She helped him unbutton his shirt and threw it to the floor. Along came his pants, shoes and socks. They never parted for air.

His lips moved in a new kind of speed. It wasn't the usual sweetness he kept for public places, and it certainly wasn't the animalistic, practically eating each other, kind of kiss. She was vaguely familiar with it; he was kissing her that way the first time they made love after saying 'I love you'.

It was certainly the best time.

"Chuck-…" kiss. "Get the-…" kiss. "Condom-…" he nodded against her lips and reached blindly for the nightstand, opening the drawer and finding… nothing.

He sat up and began rummaging the drawer.

There were absolutely no condoms in the god damn room. He suddenly hated himself for making those renovations for Tripp Vanderbilt's likings. Not that the whole political party would be working on his personal penthouse, but he had to keep all of the rooms on the floor updated.

Stupid election.

"What is it?" Blair was incredibly desperate for some release; not having condoms must have been the topping on her cake.

"No condoms." Chuck admitted, defeated.

She rolled her eyes and kissed his bare shoulder. "I have two in my purse." she whispered innocently, blushing slightly.

Chuck had never loved his girlfriend so much. "I love you!" he stood up and picked up her purse, taking out the foil wraps and even doing a little happy dance before jumping on the bed and rolling the condom in its place.

Blair squealed softly and wrapped her legs around him again, granting him complete access to her warmth.

It was a unison moan when he entered her. It was completely and utterly amazing.

Blair wondered why she never felt the familiarity that she felt with Nate, with Chuck. They had made love a million times, but it never felt the same. There was always something different; maybe he made a new sound, discovered a new spot deep inside her, or simply a new position.

It was pure love and passion between them. No boringness or monotony.

He moved slowly inside her, slipping his hand under her back when he found that spot inside her, making her back arch, bringing her closer to him, relishing the feeling of her soft skin against his. She was getting desperate at his slow pace, he could tell. She kept tightening her legs around his waist and propelling her hips from the bed.

"More, Chuck, Please." she bit his shoulder as he increased his speed. She was in heaven.

When she came, she almost cried of relief, but it was not enough, and Chuck was not done yet. He decreased his speed but Blair urged him to go on, he kept going even faster, and getting a bit frustrated by his tardiness. He was usually right there with her.

She had never had two orgasms like this. They always took a break. But god, she was missing so much. Her senses were all heightened, and her whole body was just a mess of quivers and shudders. Her moaning turned into silent cries of pure bliss, it was like she was about to come the whole time. She didn't want it to stop, ever.

Thank god Chuck hadn't come yet.

Chuck was sweating slightly from the missionary position, and his frustration increased by the second. Why couldn't he come? He was so fuckign close. He could feel it. But his frustration kicked in again when Blair came again.

He was sincerely surprised when she wanted him to continue. It shouldn't be healthy to have all those orgasms. He envied her so much. She had come twice and he couldn't even manage to do it once.

"Blair," he panted, groaning loudly as another almost- orgasm kicked in.

"Yes?" she was beyond rational she was trashing and kicking in pleasure, her toes curling and her nails scraping down my back.

"I can't come." he admitted a little ashamed.

"I know." she chuckled softly but then, out of nowhere, she came for the third time. He kept going and she urged him, pushing him to the side and rolling on top of him, straddling him. "Now, I will make you come. Ok?"

He nodded helplessly as she began riding him wildly. He was so fucking close to it, and she looked so damn beautiful. He couldn't help himself. He began rolling her nipples in his fingers, and decided that he wanted to taste them, so he sat up and latched at her perfect breasts while she rode him. He licked, sucked and nipped at them as if they were his favorite candy. And then it finally came, along with Blair's fourth orgasm.

It was the most amazing orgasm he'd ever had. He had to separate his mouth from her nipple to keep himself form biting it accidentally on impulse. He screamed Blair's name as his record 8 second orgasm (yes, he counted the second) rode out. A few tears of pure bliss escaped his caramel eyes when he slipped out of her and laid on the bed.

"Oh dear Jesus." Blair whispered, completely spent.

"I fucking love you, hon." Chuck mumbled before passing out.

Blair smirked at him. She had made Chuck Bass pass out after an orgasm.

She did pass out , too. But she would never tell him that.

**THE END.**

* * *

Fin.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
